


There is Somewhere

by Vanirez



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanirez/pseuds/Vanirez
Summary: An old-time, a new perspective, a new tale heading towards an all too familiar ending. What happens when Oz fails to get flung into the abyss as planned? How will the world right itself? How well the true ending be meet? Please join me in this reimagining of the tales of the abyss and the hearts that fill it.





	There is Somewhere

     Gilbert flushed, incomplete, desolated, sat steady breath stilled as his heart split ever so slightly while he felt the grains of time slipping pass in the far-off edges of this cave. His eyes fixated on the hourglass part of his watch that he could barely gleam in the darkness. He squinted at what must have been the beginnings of his glove. He lightly touched it then sighed. A clean sear…  
     A straight burn through. He couldn’t help but note. For most people seeing one’s arm laid before them so plainly would be startling. For Gilbert, it was more disheartening than anything. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he grabbed his cigarettes out of his pocket. Moving his stump of a left arm on instinct to reach for his lighter that he kept in his left pocket. He sighed once more.  
     “Great, just what I need.” He grumbled. It was a slight understatement to say that Gilbert wasn’t having the best day. Yet in comparison to his other days in Pandora, one would say this has become par for the course. Even if his current every day had been serene until this jarring new daybreak formed in the midst of shadows. He couldn’t help but release yet another long sigh before flinging his one sense of comfort to the ground. “It’s dark… I’m incredibly lost and a fire bird stole my arm…” he murmured struck dumb by these events.  
     He raised his knees to his chest and wrapped his one arm around himself as he set a glare on the spot his other arm was in. Now Gilbert was fine with loss depending on the type. He could fairly admit he could be too fine with it when it was only at the expense of his own feelings and not those of the ones he cares for. Yet this stung immensely. It was not only unnecessary for his quest but detrimental to it. What would he tell anyone once he did find himself back at camp? Oh, yes I scouted the area of the incident.  
     The cave which had formed was fairly normal. Inviting even. Up till the point when he realized it was not a cave but a cage for a rather large bird that had seemingly popped into existence. Now, this still did not startle him. Pandora dealt with these kinds of occurrences all the time. Dealing with chains was his job.  
     He himself was not a contractor and could not banish this thing back to the abyss it crawled out of. So, he planned to head back to camp after getting a closer look. “How is a human like a raven?” the large bird cawed out and Gilbert flinched. Frozen in that instance and trapped now in the cage of the long-departed bird in a bargain gone sideways all Gilbert could think of was the moment he messed up. Of all the things he could have done at that moment all the noises he could have and more importantly could not have made he said, “Huh?”  
     Now, Gilbert isn’t one for inviting conversation from strangers. Nor was he one to converse flippantly. Yet, he has a few bad habits that I feel the need to list here. He’s fairly easy to read. Meaning his face is quick to define him. Just like his face his emotions can leave his mind blank for a moment be it just a brief one. The emotion that causes this blankness most is confusion. Thus, it has become second nature for him to say huh when incredibly confused. His acquaintances have told him to fix this since it is not the best habit to have in polite society. Though Gilbert never truly planned to live in that society anyway.  
     He also never truly planned to invite a chain to converse. “I said how is a human like a raven?” the chain asked again, and Gilbert could feel its eyes on him. Understanding that cover was meaningless now he walked out to stand in front of it’s looming figure. “Huh…” he had mumbled. There was light back then and shadows to hide in. He had tried to think of an answer for a few moments. Yet he only came up with base comparison ones that when really thought about didn’t ring true.  
     He didn’t have time to really think though. “Well, they both have eyes… black hair… um, they have feet of sorts.” he wound up choking out a few answers. If keeping his life in his own grasp depended on answering this question, then damn it that’s what he was going to do. He hoped his life didn’t depend on him answering it sufficiently though. In that moment Gilbert hadn’t realized that in his quest to compare a raven to a human he had wound up comparing this chain to himself.  
     “Yes, I have eyes and stand on two firm legs. Yet, I have a broken wing. I left it to care for my master who has many broken things. A sacrifice I view thusly with pride and scorn. Now I sit here cursed to gaze at the sky I once adorned.” the creature had explained as Gilbert looked behind him in search of the entrance he came through. Craning his neck as he tried to angle himself perfectly to see it through the light’s tricks. He turned to find the raven incredibly close to him. “Flesh covered raven, in a human body I will nest. After a crack in the sky disturbs my well-earned rest. I’ll find another long-lost brother a raven of the earth; someone of long begotten noble birth. So, I ask you promptly Raven as you crane your neck at me how is a human like a raven and how are you like me?” it asked again its large beak pricking the tip of Gilbert's nose as it spoke. Gilbert gulped down a response that had died on its way out his throat.  
     He looked forward a bit dazed as he picked apart the raven's words in his mind. They had a great deal in common when he thought about it. Though he was oblivious to how that mattered in this instance. “Aren’t you interested in the abyss young Baskerville?” it asked. The thing Break was always prattling on about. “No, not particularly.” Gilbert had told the bird. It laughed for a long moment. “Interesting not even a little?” it asked again. “No.” Gilbert said again.  
     Now if this were somewhere else maybe he would be invested in knowing more about the place. Possibly in a different time under other circumstances. Especially if it was necessary to know about to keep his loved ones safe. However, here currently it wasn’t necessary. He knew as much as he needed to know about the place. “Also, I don’t believe I’m a Baskerville. Actually, I have no inkling of what that is.” he muttered, and the bird let out another long boisterous laugh.  
     “Ah ha well then this is an interesting turn.” it said. Gilbert continued looking for the exit ignoring the bird just a little. Yes, he was ignoring it only slightly. Because it was gigantic and terrifying and hard not to listen to since its voice echoed off the walls. “You can’t leave unless you form a contract with me. This place has been sealed to assure that.” the bird stated. Gilbert sighed before turning back to the chain. “I’m not forming a contract with you and killing millions of people, so you can eat them. So, I guess I’ll just stay trapped.” he had muttered before taking a cross-legged seat on the floor.  
     “I’m certainly not asking you to do that either. Yet there is something I want from you.” It said. Its voice turning into a greedy hiss near the end. “What?” Gilbert asked. “That left arm of yours would make a lovely new wing for me.” It explained while lightly pecking at the appendage. Gilbert looked at his left arm for a moment as he let the idea germinate. Everyone knew where he had gone someone would come eventually. Gilbert's heart rammed against his ribcage as he thought over who would be the first to seek him out.  
     One answer rung clear in his mind and it was the last person he wanted to be in this situation. Hurriedly mind going blank once more from panic he agreed. He was now a contractor. “To make matters worse I’m an illegal one.” he muttered as he felt his chest. Of course, he couldn’t feel the incuse. Yet, he knew it was there and it was the weight of that fact that caused his chest to tighten. He sighed.  
     He really wanted to smoke right now to take the pressure off.


End file.
